hp_fantastic_beastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffskein
Puffskeins (Spheramus Dumlingua) are a species of wizard-bred fantastic beasts. They are the original and most common form of spheramids Description Physical Description Puffskeins are small round creatures covered in thick soft fur (of yellowish or orange color). They have a small nose and a small narrow mouth, two big eyes, no visible ears, and a very long prehensile tongue. Behaviour Diet Thanks to a magically-enhanced digestive system, Puffskeins are capable of eating almost anything, from leftover to spiders and even wizards' bogey. Group Behaviour Puffskeins breed rather fast and exponentially; thus, families of Puffskeins quickly grow into 'Poffles', large heaps of Puffskeins living on top of each other in a single narrow space. Other Trivia Puffskeins emit a humming sound similar to purring when content. They are unsurprisingly very accepting of cuddles and caresses, and, more surprisingly, seem to enjoy being thrown about. All this makes them very popular pets for wizards. Magical Abilities Sturdiness Puffskeins' only actual magical capability is an increased sturdiness which allows them to suffer no harm when dropped from a great height or even thrown at a wall. This is due to an equivalent of the Cushioning Charm that is permanently attached to their fur. Hair Puffskein Hair possesses no other capabilities for the Puffskein to use, but can be used as a potent ingredient in some potions once trimmed. History Middle-Ages Puffskeins were magically created by Helga Hufflepuff. Though the process was kept secret (as was common with this kind of experimental breeding), many theorize that Puffskeins were gradually altered from some kind of badgers. At any rate, the first generation of Puffskeins was gifted by Hufflepuff to her students on Christmas Day. The population soon grew and Puffskeins quickly became a favoured pet for wizards. Renaissance In the 16th century, notorious mad potionneering genius Zygmunt Budge discovered the use of trimmed Puffskein hair in potions, which he consigned in his now famous Book of Potions, although he also scorned the idea of those "pests" being used as pets. Some of his contemporary colleagues then theorized that Helga Hufflepuff, a potion-maker herself, had originally created Puffskeins for the purpose of harvesting their hair, and only given them over to her student after discovering how cute they were. Twentieth Century In the early 20th century, American witch Florine Fleury bred new Puffskeins known as Appaloosa Puffskeins in New-York. She was subsequently arrested by MACUSA, as experimental breeding within city limits was forbidden. At the same time, British wizard Peter Pyrites had created yet another kind of Puffskeins, Fanged Puffskeins, but was also found out and fined for it by the Ministry of Magic. Finally, in the 1990's, Fred and George Weasley legally bred a final variet of Puffskeins, the smaller and more colourful Pygmy Puffs, which got an instant success. Ministry of Magic Classification Puffskeins are classified as Beasts by the British Ministry of Magic and given the theat level of XX. Canon *'[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Puffskein ''Puffskein on the Harry Potter Wiki]''' Category:Fantastic Beast Category:Wizard-Bred Category:Mammal Category:Spheramid